


Friendship

by Fiannly



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bot fic, Gen, cape fic, what a time to be alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: Dummy makes a new friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by eloiserummaging.

Tony can’t even remember what he and Strange started arguing about, but it abruptly ended when Dummy rolled up to Strange and poked at his weird floaty cape. The cape swatted Dummy away with a corner, then a second time when Dummy poked at it again.

Tony signed, “Dummy, you monstrosity, leave that alone.”

“I see your creations behave as well as you do,” Strange said, taking a step backwards and waving a hand at Dummy. “Shoo!”

Dummy ignored him and followed, then grasped the cape in his claw and tugged at it like a toddler who wanted to play. The cape flailed on Strange’s shoulders, smacking him in the face in the process. Tony snorted at the sight, then covered his mouth with a fist to hide his smile when Strange glared at him.

“Dummy, I don’t think it wants to be friends,” Tony said while trying to smother his laughter at Strange’s exasperated expression as he tried to calm the cape down. “Leave it alone before Strange turns you into a tinker toy.”

The cape, apparently having had enough, lifted off of Strange and flew across the room, sending Dummy screeching after it and knocking over a shelf. Tony didn’t think there was anything important on the shelf. He hoped.

“Control your robot,” Strange said.

“Yeah, right. If I could I would, buddy. Control your cape.”

“If I could I would,” Strange sighed and crossed his arms, “And it’s a cloak.”

Dummy was on board now and trilling happily as the cloak pulled him around the workshop. After a few circles, Dummy put on his breaks and went the other direction, cloak appearing to flutter behind him willingly.

“Does this mean we’re going to have playdates?”

“Shut up, Stark.”


End file.
